What Was Untold
by PocketfullaMisery
Summary: A mysterious past, not knowing anything at all, not even what she was. How can she find her past, without finding herself? A tale of twisted minds, mistaken love and discovery. Summary sucks, original plot. Read Ch.1 to let me prove it! Chapter Five out!
1. Prologue: So young, so pure

**What was untold**

Summary: Edward left Bella alone, defenseless and PREGNANT. This was untold to him. But things happen at the day of delivery.

* * *

**Prologue: So young, so pure**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.**

**A/N: This story came to me all of a sudden, and it came picking at me until it was written, so here it is. And if this story was similar of what you've ever read before, I'm sorry, I had no idea, honest.**

…

Charles Swan remembered that day very, very clearly. He had been engulfed in a game that was showing on the old television when she came.

" Dad, I have to tell you something." She murmured.

He had not taken his eyes off the television. " Sure, honey." He answered, sounding possessed.

" Dad please. Listen" she sounded on the verge of tears, or maybe she was already crying, he did not know.

Still, he had not looked at her direction. " Mm-hmm. Sure, kiddo."

She was screaming all of a sudden. Isabella was sure it was her hormones. " Dad! Look at me, dammit!"

He turned to her slowly, she whispered again, " look at me" and he did. His eyes locked at the bulge which he had known as her stomach. His daughter was crying, then. " look at me" she whispered again, her voice shaky.

The man could not believe his eyes, he was sure they were deceiving him. In denial he was. In denial. He could not take in the sight before him. So young, so pure. What was left of his daughter was this. This was what that bastard had done to her.

" How-" he could not finish his sentence. The air was choking him.

She cried harder. " I'm so sorry, dad. I'm sorry."

" How long?" he managed.

He daughter hesitated. She was not sure if she should answer him with the truth, or with the untruth. Truth, she decided. She was done with lies, " Two weeks."

Charles eyes threatened to detach from their sockets at her answer. She did not look two weeks old. No, not at all. In denial, he was. In denial.

" No lies, Bella!" he scolded.

His daughter cried until her lungs begged for air, which she struggled for. " I'm done with lies, Charlie. I'm telling the truth. You have to believe me. Please" she begged. She launched into the story of the Cullens, and he took it. Took it like a man. At the beginning she sounded delusional, but than it made sense. She showed him her scar she had obtained last spring.

Vampires. They were vampires.

Charlie swore to secrecy, but he had no intention of telling either. He could only imagine the plush room he would be in, a jacket chained to his body. But he did it for her, his daughter, his baby, Isabella Swan.

. She looked pregnant all right,_ very _pregnant.

Bella had told him of yet _another _vampire doctor she knew of. She told him it was safe, and he believed. Doctor Manson was ochre eyed as well, which meant he fed on animals. It was safe. It was safe.

But it appeared to be impossible to get an ultrasound. The skin of the thing inside her was too hard. It was vampire skin. Manson had told me that both the baby and his daughter were dying slowly. They were not compatible with the medication given. The baby he can bear to lose, but not his daughter. _Never _his daughter.

It was hard for her to maintain the baby's health, because she was torn, she grew deathly pale, and she did not eat.

It hit him then. A vampire had knocked her up, it was possible the baby inside her was a vampire as well. He swallowed at the thought that the fetus vampire was feeding from inside her.

Manson was ever so kind enough to give a few blood samples. Both animal _and _human. Bella actually threw the bottle of animal blood across the room, she preferred human. _It _preferred human. He gagged at the sight of her daughter licking her teeth for any traces of blood. She was immediately stronger, so blood it was.

Doctor Manson had brought them to live in the hospital at Isabella's stage of pregnancy. It was easier that way, he says.

But that was all in the past. Not too long ago, either. It was merely two weeks ago. _Only _two weeks ago. One month of pregnancy, and her water already broke.

He heard her daughter's screaming across the hall. Charlie urged to enter, to comfort her. But what was happening in there was for no human eyes. The doctor had told him of a possibility that both were not to survive, but there was the option of vampirism.

He agreed on that.

Then the baby was brought out of the room. Manson called for a nurse, and he handed it to her immediately. Then he knew his daughter was gone when there wasn't a single sound. Not even panting.

Charlie's head snapped up. Now was his chance.

He eyed the baby from the glass wall, eyes full of hate. A nurse had come to him, then.

" Are you sure you want to put this child up for adoption?" she asked.

Was he sure? Never had he been more sure in his entire life. " Yes. My daughter is most sure." He lied.

" Okay. Here are the papers. Tell her to sign here." She indicated a blank section at the bottom of the page. He nodded. He did his daughter a favor of naming the kid of her choices depending on gender.

He went to a private area and forged the signature of her daughter. He thought it was perfect.

Manson entered the hospital again. " What's done is done." He says. " She is at your home now. But I warn you that she isn't safe now. Young vampires are out of control."

Charlie nodded.

Then Manson asked. " The baby?"

" It did not survive. It died in the nurse's arms." He said, with faux sorrow.

" I'm sorry." Manson apologized then left him alone.

So young, so pure, _he _took that away from her.

…

**Yes, this is unlike Charlie..**

**Is this worth continuing?**

**Please tell me what you think. Your opinion really does matter.**

**Until then, hopefully.**


	2. Tell me You're Lying

**What was untold**

**Chapter Two: Tell me you're lying**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. The rest belong to the one and only S. Meyer.**

**There you go, an update within two days. And thanks to everyone who reviewed and gave me your opinion. ( happy monkey grin )**

**.:.:.:.:.**

Charlie Swan sat outside her room for three days, worrying over his beloved daughter. The transformation was almost complete. Bella did not scream, but an occasional gasp escaped her lips. Manson was with him, just in case things got out of control.

Charles wondered what he would tell his daughter. Certainly not the truth, the truth would lead him to his death, he was sure. He ran a hand through his graying hair. He panicked. What on _earth_ would he tell her?

Then Manson looked at the door though no sound was made, Charlie did the same. A goddess stepped out from Isabella's room. She had curves, a lot of curves. Her legs were beautifully shaped and her hair was longer, shinier. She was light on her feet apparently, a walk so graceful it belonged to an angel. Her lips were red, her skin colour even whiter than usual. But that was not what shocked Charles Swan. What shocked him were the blood red eyes, wide and alert.

His heart began beating erratically, and both vampires looked to him. " Swan? This is not helping the bloodlust. Relax" Manson told him.

The chief swallowed, not wanting to be his daughter's first meal, stuttering " B-be-l-la?"

" Daddy?" she said in a voice like singing. " What happened to us?" she asked the doctor , using plural term apparently.

" Both of you didn't survive the delivery." Manson looked to his shoes, mumbling the words in grief, also using plural.

" What do you mean ' both of us'?" she asked, then turned to her father. " Daddy, where is she?!" putting her hand to her stomach instinctively, like any mother would do. Frantic, panicked and not understanding was what she was.

Inspiration struck the man when tears started to form in his eyes, he looked at his daughter then, " I'm so sorry, honey. I'm so very sorry. She didn't survive."

Who knew Chief Swan could be lie so cruelly?

Isabella fell to the floor with a soft thud, she screamed then, trying to yank her hair of her head, but that wasn't possible. Why was fate so unkind? What had she ever done to life? She fought so hard to survive for her baby, but this was what it resulted? The death of her daughter? Her baby, her angel.

She looked up to both men, and she pled, " Please, tell me you're lying, please!!" the men showed pity on their faces. " Please!!" she begged, her chest heaving with sobs.

She was so young, Ed-he hurt her. She had a baby without him. But what hurt her the most was the thought that she will never see her baby grow. Never.

**Two years later**

Isabella Marie Swan had returned to school by the name of Isabelle Swan, the sister of Isabella. So quick she returned to the human life, but she was all but immune to human blood.

She did not speak, she did not socialize, she grieved. Just grieved.

It was lunch hour and Isabelle ( or Isabella ) walked out in the streets of Forks. That was when she heard.

" _Come here, sweetie, let's go home."_

" _Okay, Mom"~_

" _Mommy, look! I made this for you"_

" _It's beautiful, honey."~_

_" I love you, Mommy"~_

She broke out a sob. The world was punishing her, she was sure. She did not want to return to school, so she headed home.

Charlie Swan had not bothered speaking to his daughter as she walked in the doors of the house that never changed.

He did not bother as it was pointless. For all he knew, his daughter had died along with that_ thing_. But he had his daughter, didn't he? _Do i?_ Charlie thought. He watched his daughter walk up the stairs like she did for seven hundred and thirty six days since then. He knew what she was doing now.

She was crying again.

He hesitated talking to her, comforting her. She had to get over this, she must.

But Isabella Swan could not lose her grief. Once something changes in the life of a vampire, it changes permanently. But Isabella was always like that, even as a child.

A _child_. She cried harder, but tears would never escape her dark topaz eyes which told her to hunt. She could not even cry properly for her daughter, for him.

She longed for her Edward to return to her. But never will he. He did not love her, he did not want her. He said so himself.

So here she was. Crying over a man who does not love her and over a daughter she does not know. But still, she loves them so much.

She was ashamed of herself, permanently eighteen, permanently crushed. Permanently destroyed. She cried harder and her venom pooled more in her eyes.

The first and last thing she told her daughter was: " Renesmee Carlie Cullen, I love you."

She forced herself up, walking down the stairs, " Dad, I'm going to hunt. I'll be back by midnight."

Charlie shuddered internally. He could never get used to her daughter as a mythical creature.

As Bella left the house, Charles waited until he was sure she wouldn't be able to hear him. He dialed a number which he had never called before.

" New Orleans adoption center, who am I speaking to?" A woman's voice said through the phone.

" Good afternoon." He greeted. " I'm Charlie Swan, here to get an update on Renesmee Cullen"

" Update? Are you considering adopting her?"

Charlie was taken aback just then. " She's not adopted yet?"

" Well, no."

" Oh. So, I would like to hear of her. Is she fine?"

"Are you a legal guardian?" the woman asked.

" Yes, my daughter signed the adoption forms, how is she?" he asked her again.

" Ah, she's fine. She had just left for the school bus. We insisted education for a lady like her. I tell you, she's quite a charmer"

" School?" he asked, even more confused than before. What on earth would a two year old be doing in school?

He hadn't realized he had said that thought aloud. The woman answered, " What are you talking about?! She's sixteen!!"

" Of course not!!" he shouted. Was the woman crazy? " She was no more than an infant when she was put up for adoption two years ago!"

" Man, are you sane?!" the woman screamed.

He was fuming, then. He slammed the phone shut. It was the woman who was insane! What was she thinking? There was only one bloody well damned Renesmee in a million people he was sure.

Sixteen!! _Impossible._

**.:.:.:.:. **

**Please tell me, should I put this in first person POV or third person POV( is that what you call them?), I really, REALLY need to know. **

**I don't really like this chapter, i'm having the flu and my brain is kinda killing me with the headaches, ugh ( sniff)**

**Please send reviews and I'll do my best for another super fast update.**

**Later. ( wink )**


	3. The Frozen Lake

**What was Untold**

**Chapter Three: The Frozen Lake**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot. **

**Thanks everyone for answering my question in the previous chapter. It's decided.. third person. **

**I'm somewhat better. Kinda using that to my advantage to write this chapter. hehe..  
**

**.:.:.:.**

**.:.:. New Orleans.:.:.:.**

_All was taken from you: white dresses._

_Wings, even existence._

__ Czelaw Milosz, " On Angels"_

Renesmee was tossing and turning in her warm bed. She forced her eyes shut, but somehow, they always managed to reopen. It was nights like these when she began thinking what her life would be like with her parents.

She would be able to sleep then, as her father would read stories, and when they ended, her mother would enter the room, a warm smile on her face. She would tuck her child in, kiss her forehead, and bid her goodnight. Her thoughts may be immature for someone her age, but she did not care.

Because that may well never happen. She wished she could start right over, at the beginning. She knew that when she would come of age, become legal, the adoption centre would put her out in the streets. She knew very well that no one will adopt a legal adult, yet she did not want to be adopted either. But where was she to go?

_Nowhere._

At the rate of her growth, she would be legal no sooner than three to six months.

_Then what? _Renesmee thought, frustrated.

She would be sitting out on the walks of public joints, begging for food, begging for help. She shuddered at the thought.

She sat up from her bed, hugging her knees under her chin, staring out at the moonlight. She knew her parents were alive in this world, suddenly, she wondered if they missed her.

Certainly.. _not._

Again, like many nights before, a sleepless night. At the break of dawn, she had already dressed, leaving her hair in the usual curly mess before leaving. She skipped the always unappetizing food which made her gag. Later on, she would be starting high school. She thought her parents proud.

But one parent, the father, Edward, was not feeling proud at this moment. He was feeling deranged, sobbing tearlessly as he rocked back and forth in a tight ball. Now he thought, _What had he done?_

The pixie sized sibling of his had whispered for his attention for too long, though she could not blame him. She bent down to meet his eye, and spoke softly, " Edward, remember that we have school later on."

He cringed, " How could I forget?" he spoke, voice torn.

Exactly the question; _How could he forget? _ It was in school, high school where everything wrong and right had happened. It was there, where he had found purpose in his life; _Bella Swan. _There, where he had first laid eyes on her, straightaway sending him to the deepest pits of hell, when he, a cold demon had touched an angel.

Touched her, and killed her in the end.

He must have been deceived, knowing that during that unfaithful day, the day of separation, the end, she had not been worried when he told her that she was no good for him, that he didn't want her. She must've seen this coming, she must have not loved him as much as he did her.

He had made a mess of everything. A fool who was in love with a seraph, and he took her for granted. He took her heart, and returned it in the dreadful end, tattered, torn, _broken. _Alas, 'twas not only her heart which he took- he took her innocence as well, leaving her days later, making him her biggest regret in her short century of a life.

A problem with his thought; _she had forever. _Not that he knew. He knew nothing, not even the existence of his daughter. The daughter _neither_ had raised.

Renesmee sat out in the field, staring at her own reflection in the frozen lake at early morning. It was cold, but she didn't mind. Everything was cold to her, at her burning temperature. She listened to her fluttering heartbeat, sounding like a hum. Impossible that a heart could beat at that pace, impossible for a human.

Again, she stared. Her eyes were the most beautiful shade of brown and topaz, her nose button shaped, lips swollen pink, her cheeks flaming with colour. Only her cheeks. The rest of her was deathly pale, easily compared to the face of the dead. No one was as pale as her.

She did not know it, but she inherited her stubbornness of her mother, the charm and intelligence of her father. She was an impossible beauty. A goddess. Perfection.

She raked her curly brown hair, which had a tint of bronze, and sighed. She did not belong. She did not fit in. She was a freak.

A serious freak, she had only lived two years. Two years, yet she looked to be the age of sixteen. She behaved well, lady-like, but still, a freak. If anything, she thought she belonged in a circus.

_What was she?_ The question ran through her head again and again. Why was she different than her friends? But then, she didn't have friends, so she didn't know.

" oy, freak!" her room-mate called her.

Renesmee cringed at the word. Alexia thumped her head with her palm, making her head jerk frontwards. Abusive, Alexia was. " Seriously! Are you deaf or something?!"

The pale girl was a loner for also another reason: she literally glowed in the sunlight. " No, I am not deaf, Alexia" she spoke in her trilling soprano.

" Don't _sass _at me!" the blond yelled. Alexia was acting out of nothing but pure jealously, not that Renesmee knew.

" I'm not _sassing, _Alexia." Renesmee said. " And, what do need me for?"

" I don't need you, like seriously" Alexia sassed, yes, she _sassed_. " The bus will be here in ten minutes."

" Oh, I thank you" Renesmee said, standing up.

" Mhm." She yawned, returning to her group of friends to talk about her chat with 'the freak'.

Renesmee had perfect hearing, reaching a range from miles away. Hearing profanities and insults were a usual thing, but still, it stung the girl's eyes with unshed tears. A sob escaped her lips, and she hid her face with her hair.

The doors to the school bus opened, allowing her to enter, but Carlie was pushed aside. Apparently, Alexia wanted to enter first.

The girl sighed, entering the bus after her, sitting in a seat she found empty. She looked out the window, smiling at the clouds above her.

She did not notice the admiring, wanting looks of the males in the vehicle. But they did not know she was paranormal either.

A blond boy sat beside her, and Renesmee shifted uncomfortably, but the boy was too awestruck by her beauty to notice that. She heard his heart beating unevenly and she stared at the male.

He took it as a seductive stare, the boy, but all looks from Renesmee were unintentionally seductive to her natural prey, the human. She inhaled slowly, seeming like breathing, but she was actually admiring the always alluring scents of people ( or the better term, humans ) He spoke, " Hey, I'm Ryan. You must be the new girl"

" Hello, Ryan." She said in a voice so perfect, it made any human's weak and rough by comparison. " I'm Renesmee"

The boy had been staring at her lips as she moved them, his thinking was inappropriate to think. Unholy, _Scandalous_.

Renesmee panicked. She have never related to a person, she seemed almost anti-social, something she had inherited from her mother, something also she did not know.

The lustful eyes of Ryan watched her as she looked back to the window. He was lucky to reach her before any of his friends had. But his so-called friends were giving death glares at him.

The doors of the bus opened and she was accompanied out by Ryan. She eyed the area, looking at the cars that were parked there.

She cocked her head to the side, her curls bobbing upward for a moment. Her eyes trained to one; a shiny old Volvo, and she wondered who could afford one.

.:.:.:.

Renesmee had taken her schedule from the front office, a habit she had grown into was to not attract attention, or at least _try not _to. She memorized her timetable and the map of the school in a stall in the restroom. Her memory was perfect.

She stepped out, looking at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a white printed tee hidden by her black bomber jacket with artistically ripped blue jeans, which were too long for her, showing only a peek of her white worn-out sneakers. _Presentable, _she thought.

She walked into her first class; government, early, so she doodled in her notebook. She was almost finished with her art, the frozen lake, when she heard something.

" You're really good." A tinkling voice spoke, so clear, so perfect that it was like bells.

Renesmee flushed. She had been rude not to notice the person sitting beside her. She listened for anything, a breath, a heartbeat, but there was nothing. It was like no one was there. She had always depended on her superior senses before acting.

She looked beside her, shocked to find a girl sitting beside her. Renesmee listened again, but still heard nothing. She wondered if she was insane to be seeing things.

What she saw was a small girl, pixie sized, tawny eyes, wide. Her short hair spiking out in all directions, her mouth gaped open on her face. The girl gasped, and finally whispered after a few moments of agonizing silence, " Bella?"

**.:.:.:.:.**

**Renesmee looks somewhat like Bella in this story, she's just more.. vampire like.**

**I love twilight. ( sigh ) The movie's showing in my country in December. ( frustrated sigh )  
**

**Anywho, reviews would be lovely.**


	4. Mistaken Her

**YAY!! Check out my new summary.. Isn't it better than the last outdated one??**

Summary: A mysterious past, not knowing anything at all, not even what she was. How can Renesmee find her past, without finding herself? A tale of twisted minds, mistaken love and discovery.

**Chapter Four: Mistaken her**

_**Disclaimer: Don't own anything, but I sure wish I did.**_

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! HAPPY HANUKKAH!! HAPPY KWANZAA!!! AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!! **_

_**I pray that Edward would be under my tree when i wake up. I've been extra good this year.**_

**Before starting this chapter, I'd like to say a few things. Ahem.. I'M SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE SOONER! Though I should tell you that I had every intention to!! My computer was damning itself to death, in other words.. it broke down ( sob ). Another reason is that I had this stupid problem that made me unable to use the internet. ( groans ).. I'm sorry. SORRY!!!**

**And, for being so patient with me, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to everyone who read/reviewed/favorite/alerted this story. You guys are friggin' FANTABULOUSLY PERFECT!!. ( and I'm not just saying that ) Also, i'd like to dedicate this chapter to jayd-n33, maxstew and stariinights for reviewing on every chapter so far. You make me as happy as a fan eating vanilla ice cream with an Edward on top. I'd bet that look good . Also to ****XedwardismyromeoX and ****GoodbyeLove15 who had also made me as happy as an Emmett with a new toy!**

**.:.:.:.:.**

_The words come out but do not say,_

_the truth behind what you portray._

_You bend the facts for your own gain_

_How is it that you feel no pain? LIAR!!! _

_Michael Charles Messineo, "The Liar"_

Renesmee had been sitting on her bed in her new room of the white mansion she moved into. She looked around for about the millionth time, and nothing has changed, but she had expected that already. Why was she feeling like something was about to happen? To change?

Her bedroom was on the third floor, the most secluded area in which one had rarely went to. She appreciated that. She needed to adjust, to be alone for the moment.

Her bed was enormous, a king sized bed in a blood red and orange comforter and pillows, arranged nicely on sheets of white, brightening the room with its red theme. At one corner, a blood red sofa which she had sat in not too long ago, either.

She threw herself on the bed, hanging her head off the bed, her curls touching the coffee coloured floor carpet. She was listening to the comforting music of Claire de Lune in the stereo, letting her mind drown out almost all thoughts. _Almost._

Her thoughts lingered on how only fourteen days ago, had she first been in high school, alone and un-adopted. But now, in the present, had she been happy. She felt as if there was a part of her, feeling whole, but yet, still not. She knew what she was missing; her biological parents. She wish she were adopted by them, though the people who had adopted her were excellent, kind and perfect. She closed her eyes, wanting to drift off to dreamland, but couldn't.

Sleep had come even less for her now. She would have been lucky to catch just a few hours of sleep to last the whole week, which she had. Somehow, she was never exhausted. Her appetite grew less as food was more revolting and her new family had been worried, thinking she had a case of anorexia.

She fell into herself, glad that she had met them, though she had a gut feeling there was more to them than meets the eye. She remembered the day clearly, as it happened just a breath ago..

_What she saw was a small girl, pixie sized, tawny eyes, wide. Her short hair spiking out in all directions, her mouth gaped open on her face. The girl gasped, and finally whispered after a few moments of agonizing silence, " Bella?"_

_The sprite looked as if she had seen a ghost, shaking her head disbelievingly, and Renesmee wondered who the girl was talking to._

_Renesmee looked to her sides, looking around to see who the pixie was addressing to, but no one responded. Suddenly she felt as if she were crushed in a bone-breaking embrace, literally. She had been embraced before, and yet, nothing compared to this girl's strength._

_She furrowed her perfect brows in confusion, listening to the small girl's sobs, " Oh, Bella!! I thought that I'd never see you again! Oh, I've missed you!"_

_Carlie was stunned to say the least. She cleared her throat, and the girl immediately let go, clearly embarrassed, but her cheeks didn't flush. " I'm sorry, Bella."_

" _I'm sorry, I believe you have mistaken me from someone else," Renesmee said apologetically, but she couldn't help but think she heard the name before. It was familiar._

_The girl shook her head rapidly, " I think I'm correct. Bella, don't you remember me? It's me, Alice!" she took Renesmee's shoulders, shaking them lightly, hoping the familiar girl recall who she was, but she didn't._

" _Hello, Alice. I'm Renesmee," Renesmee said, inhaling before doing so. The girl had a peculiar scent. It wasn't alluring, or mouthwatering. It was a complicated mix of Apples and Cinnamon. Spicy, yet sweet at the same time. Renesmee wondered why this girl was different. Why she had heard not a heartbeat, not a single sound? Why Alice's voice was as clear as chiming bells, and why the girl reminded Renesmee of herself? Why Alice's eyes were an impossible topaz, gleaming. And why her skin was colder than the other's?_

_Perhaps, this girl was different too? Perhaps, she was also against the law of nature? Renesmee thought _not.

_Alice was just as confused as well. Bella _( Renesmee, actually )_ had introduced herself as someone else, and she considered for a moment that the remarkably familiar girl might not know who she was, but it was, it had to be indeed, Isabella. She had smelled like strawberries and lilac and they seemed to mix, not two scents, but one. Blood was in her system, remarkably unique, breathtaking but also restraining. She turned away from Bella, slightly frustrated from the awkward introduction or reunion and thought hard, wondering why Bella was in high school. She must have graduated a year ago._

_She realized that Bella appeared younger, no more than sixteen or seventeen. Her movements were more sinuous and graceful, even if she had only animated herself in the slightest bit. Alice started hyperventilating silently, not for the human eyes or ears, but Bella ( Renesmee ) caught it, asking in her smooth, silky voice, "Are you okay?"_

_Alice widened her eyes, mumbling, " Mhmm." Then tried to calm herself. Seeing as that Bella had seen her hyperventilating, yet no one caught it. That sight was only for the complex, vampires. Could Bella be? Alice tried to listen for a heartbeat, but heard nothing. She strained her ears, concentrating harder until noises were screaming at her._

_But all she heard was a comforting humming, nothing else from the girl. _

_Class had officially begun, and neither of the girls were paying their full attention. At times, Renesmee would have caught Alice staring at her, and they both looked away. Alice watched as the girl that called herself Renesmee, bite her lip in worry or discomfort, a habit proceeded by Bella herself._

_That confirmed it, this girl was definitely Bella. But why had she thrown herself a different identity? Did she have to play along to find out?_

_It was that moment when she realized her name has been called, " Ms. Cullen!" the teacher said, sounding irritated that she had not noticed when he called her name for the first time. Both girls looked at the teacher, both asking, " Yes?"_

_Alice stared at Renesmee, wondering why she had answered. The teacher spoke again, " Renesmee Cullen, I mean. Please give the answer for question three."_

_Renesmee nodded, answering clearly as she did. It was the right answer, apparently, each word accurate and the teacher stared, stunned by her two hundred and fifty seven word answer, as did everyone else. Alice was amused, asking Renesmee in a voice too quick for human ears, " Have you memorized the textbook?" It shouldn't have been from the school textbook. It must have been from an encyclopedia._

_It was her answer that surprised Alice. "No. I've only read it once. I must've had a lucky guess" _

" _Yeah," Alice muttered, before falling back into the uncomfortable silence._

_School had droned on lazily, a feeble attempt to pass time, especially if you lived forever. Today, however, was the worst. Edward had seen so many times the girl named Renesmee in minds of others. How girls would want to touch her silky, flowing hair. How they wanted to be as beautiful as she, how they thought she was the key to hearts of the males in this school. How they thought they wanted to use her._

_Minds of the males were no better. How they ogled at her developed chest, How they would visualize scenes and fantasies with her in their head. How they just wanted to take her in a secluded area, forcing naughty thoughts like most males kept in their minds. How they wanted to.. touch her. Edward shuddered._

_Renesmee, as seen in the mind, was beautiful. Her eyes were so doe like and innocent, you would have believed she had never committed a single sin. But those eyes, they hid too many secrets, untold then, and appeared to forever will be. They showed her discomfort and sadness, though it was always hidden by her bright smile, not genuine with the perverted males._

_Edward had winced at each time he had seen Renesmee's face. It reminded him too much of Bella. He winced again._

_They were on their way to their lunch table, a table that no one dared to sit at. Behind their backs, or like humans knew, they called it 'the Cullen, Hale table'. Edward smiled a little, knowing what would happen if a human were to sit with them. Now, he walked behind Emmett, who today, led them to the table, each one of the Cullens and Hales holding their trays, their props._

_Alice had been overbearingly quiet today, even more than usual now, though. Her thoughts were over exaggerated with homework and reciting Shakespeare mentally in French. But then Emmett stopped his tracks in front of the table, not moving again._

_Edward listened, a hum sounded, but nothing else. He went to the side, wondering what was holding Emmett back. A crowd of males were there, he thought, as he saw them retreating back to their tables. A they cleared, he panicked at the sight of-_

_Renesmee, or should he say.. Bella? She was not looking at them, she was looking the opposite direction and they all followed her gaze. It landed on a boy, reminding Edward of a pig with his pink skin. The boy raised his greasy, unappetizing burger, dripping in fat and bit into it, then finally swallowing. Edward saw that Renesmee had nearly gagged. _

_He listened in on her thoughts, but nothing was heard. Proving his fear that it was in fact, Bella._

_Rosalie spoke in vampire speed, " Is she okay?"_

_Renesmee looked up, slowly, meeting the smoldering eyes of them. Edward ogled at her, as she stared at them, finally biting her lip, then flushing in embarrassment. She spoke softly, shyly, "Oh! I'm sorry, I must be in your table. Forgive me, I'll move." As Bella had always spoken, or the way vampires changed from a different century spoken, he realized that she still spoke the same way, out-of-date, formal, and elegant. _

_Edward believed, clearly, this goddess before him was not human, but a vampire. _

_Alice rounded them, moving forward to face her. " No- No.. Please, sit with us." At her words, Renesmee blushed harder, and Edward wondered how she could do that. Vampires couldn't blush. Edward ran a hand through his messy head of hair nervously, hoping she wouldn't accept his sibling's offer._

" _We've met earlier," Alice continued, " I'd like to introduce you to my siblings, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and .." Edward begged with his eyes, not to say his name, but Alice ignored him, saying, " and this is Edward," emphasizing his name, like forcing his name into the girl's memory._

_Edward waited for the hate to be thrown, but instead, the girl smiled, genuinely, for once at the sight of him. " I'm Renesmee Carlie Cullen."_

_The others, stood there, shocked at her. Edward could not believe this girl! She was definitely Bella, wasn't she? Why would she say otherwise? __Their hands were holding their tray of food, they moved closer towards the table, sitting down and setting their food in one fluid movement, never taking their eyes off the girl._

_Edward watched her as he set his tray on the table, sitting as he did. Everyone else believed she was Bella. But what had happened? Why here, why now? Why not telling who she was? Why not yelling her head off at him? He didn't know. Instead, she stood before the table awkwardly, feeling out of place._

Just go along with her_, Alice's thought warned him cautiously, before speaking aloud, " Oh come on," she paused for a moment, " Renesmee, sit with us."_

'_Renesmee' blushed, looking to her feet as she said, " If you insist." She sat herself beside Edward, the only empty seat, her arm brushed momentarily on his and she was burning with heat, literally. Hotter than she was before, but she didn't seem to notice the cold. She gave her best smile to the strangers at the table, before staring at her lap in embarrassment. Edward hadn't realized that his staring had caused her to do so._

" _So, B- Renesmee.." Jasper started, trying to make small talk. " Are you hungry?" He noticed as well, the rush of blood in her cheeks. He pushed the tray towards her, while saying, " Eat."_

_The girl shook her head, looking like she was to gag, saying a little too quickly, " No!"_

_So she didn't eat. She was inhumanly beautiful, she did not eat, and she had no heartbeat. She blushes, she was warm, burning hot actually, and she seemed to have soft, but hard granite skin, even more, they smelled blood in her veins, her own blood.. What was she? A vampire or a human?_

_Edward tried this time. "Have you just moved here?"_

_Renesmee smiled a little, " No, I've been here since two years ago,"_

_The occupants of the table raised their brows. It was two years ago when Edward had left his Bella. A head start to proving who she was, he realized. He asked another question, " I've ever seen you in this school. You're new right? Are you a transfer from somewhere?"_

" _No. I've just started schooling." She answered honestly, not bothered by the interrogation. She wasn't new to it._

" _You were homeschooled?" Jasper asked, fascinated by her. She sounded so sincere, though they all thought she was lying. Bella had been a bad liar before, had time improved her skills?_

"_No. I've just started in the fields of education," she murmured, looking at him. "But the subjects are fairly easy."_

" _Oh." Jasper blinked, amazed, by her sincere tone, "Why hadn't you been taught before?"_

" _I had…. Reasons." Renesmee said. Her tone made the subject a finality. Edward stared into her eyes, partly obscured by her hair. Her golden brown doe eyes had flashed sadly. A secret she was hiding._

" _Tell me about yourself," Alice grinned, slightly bothered by her tone, putting her elbows on the table, her face in her palms as if in fascination. When's your birthday? What do you like to listen to? Favorite colour? What's your favourite book?"_

" _Let's see." Renesmee smiled at Alice's bubbly spirit. " October fourteenth. Debussy. It changes every day. Wuthering Heights or something from Shakespeare, but I'd read anything. In that order."_

_Everything had been similar, except her birthday. But she could be lying as well. "What are your parent's name's?" Edward asked, wanting a specific answer._

_Renesmee shrugged. " I don't know." She trusted these people, for some reason unknown to her, especially Edward. She would tell him anything._

" _How come?" Emmett asked, furrowing his brows in confusion._

" _I haven't gotten any. " she frowned at her thoughts earlier that morning._

" _I'm so sorr-" Renesmee held her hand up, stopping Alice from continuing._

" _It's alright. I'll soon be a legal adult and I'll be out of the centre, then I-" she stopped, not knowing how she would finish that sentence. _

_Then what? Renesmee asked herself. Her eyes widened in panic. But Jasper spoke instead, "You're an orphan?"_

_She shrugged, saying, " I know that somewhere, my parents _are _alive. I've just been put into adoption when I was young, I don't know why though." The look on Rosalie's face made her answer her unspoken question as she had always seen people as easy to read, " Yes, I have tried to check the files for my parent's names, but it wasn't written. Like they hated me or loathed me, like I was a mistake." She choked on those last words, the Cullens and the Hales gave looks of pity, she wasn't asking for any. Pity had always made her feel worse. _

" _On the file was just details of my birth. Nothing else." Her eyes widened, realizing she had opened up for once, and she was spilling her life to people she barely knew. But they didn't seem to mind._

" _I'm sorry," Rosalie frowned, feeling so hurt at the moment. Then she thought that maybe, just maybe, she wasn't Bella. Or maybe Bella had problems with her memory, like Alice has. What if her past had been lied about. " Where's your birthplace?" she asked, faking light in her tone. She was still disturbed in sadness of her story._

" _Forks." Renesmee smiled, happy that Rosalie lightened the mood. " It's a small town in Washington."_

" _How old are you, actually?" Emmett asked, adjusting himself in his chair in attempt to act human. _

_The silent hum of her heartbeat quickened, almost making itself mute. She bit her lip, not wanting to tell the truth of her paranormal nature. She was only two, but physically, how old was she? " Um.. "_

_Edward raised a brow at her. He thought that probably, her past had been forgotten when she was changed. Making her life along the way, probably guessing her age. _

_She didn't have to answer as she was saved by the bell. _How ironic, _she thought. Then life was better with them around, and now she was finally adopted._

But that was then, and this was now. She didn't miss the adoption centre, as most had hated her. No one was ever fine with different. Here, with the Cullens, she felt like there was hope for her yet.

The stereo silenced after the last key had been hit, and a silence filled the room. Renesmee opened her eyes to watch dust particles float above her. Her eyesight and hearing were more improved, if she thought possible. She hadn't told anyone about her secret. It had to be left as what was untold.

She listened to the sounds inside the house, hearing sounds of growling; surely Emmett and Jasper were wrestling again. There were also sounds of pages turning, Alice was reading magazines. The sounds of boiling and chopping in the kitchen were definitely Rosalie and Esme, cooking her dinner which would later be forced down her throat. Carlisle wasn't home yet. And now she wondered where Edward was; she hadn't realized there had been knocking on her door.

" Come in," she whispered, and surprisingly he could hear her. There stood in the doorway, was Edward. She brightened now, sitting upon her bed and crossed her legs Indian style. His scent wafted towards her as he walked towards her, his face also brightening, a crooked smile on his face.

" Hey," he said, sitting beside her. Had always been careful with his words, though she did not know why.

Renesmee replied, " Hello, Edward." She inched towards him and locked her arms around his cold, stony figure, in an embrace. He returned it, as she tucked her head under his chin. She felt like she needed this, like he was so vitally important to her, and also she did not know why.

Edward shuddered at the warmth of her skin, saying, " Renesmee, you've been in here for hours. Are you alright with us? With everything?"

She nodded fast, almost blurring the eyes of the human. " I'm fine with everything, Edward. I've just been thinking a lot."

" Of?"

" It's nothing of importance," she sighed, hugging him tighter.

It was a comfortable silence when Edward broke it, " Tell me what you're thinking, please. It kills me not to know."

" I don't know what you're thinking either, Edward. I cant read your mind."

" I can't either," he sighed in frustration, a hint of double meaning to his words. " Please, tell me."

" I was thinking," she closed her eyes, " why you all are so kind enough as to take me as part of the family, when you barely know me. They way you behave around me, it's like I had been here before, like I was already a sister."

" You don't like it? The way we act around you?" Edward asked.

" No, its not that. The way you act is natural for you. It's just that, I'm a stranger in your life, and I wonder why you are not uncomfortable around me." She frowned, explaining herself. Downstairs, the whole house was silent. She knew they were listening, but didn't act on it. She had listened in on conversations unintentionally before.

" Because we aren't. You already are a part of the family, Renesmee. We already accept you." He explained, though he wanted to answer somewhere between the lines of ' You were with us before when you were human'. " Come, I want to show you something."

He led her to a room on the second floor, where it was almost empty, except for a piano located in the middle of the room. Edward sat on the bench, Renesmee beside him. " You play?" she asked and he nodded. He began to play his newly made song, inspired by Bella, who now knows herself as Renesmee. The mystery.

The song started in a soft key, then he continued on with the song. The song where he thought of her not knowing what she was, starting a life without the people she loves. The sadness of being not accepted with others as she was different, where she spent each and every night in her room, in a corner just thinking what her life could have been like.

He continued playing expertly, the sad, haunting song, mysterious yet with a sweet undertone. Then the song ended dramatically, though he never intended it to end, because he did not know how to end it. Renesmee's story had only just begun.

**.:.:.:.**

**Yes, the Cullens still think Renesmee's Bella. Can you blame them? ( Sigh )**

**I made this chapter longer than usual!!Soo? How was it? Please tell me. Oh! And I also accept anonymous reviews.**

**Yes, follow the last line, ' Renesmee's story had just begun'. You have to stay with me here, the good part of this story begins in the next chapter, I promise!! I can even give you a sneak peek. ( Grins )**

_**Next Chapter:**_

_Renesmee screamed at the lunch table, covering her ears and her family stared at her. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, her face flushed, why wasn't anyone helping her?_

_" Ed-ward, please!" she begged, "Stop the noise! Please, stop the noise! It's hurting me, please help me!"_

_But Edward couldn't help her, in any way at all. " Please," she begged._

**.:.:.:.**

**Yay!! Gosh, I'm so hyperactive right now. I gave you a hint on Renesmee. Can anyone guess? Though it's quite obvious.**

**Gimme an R!!**

**Gimme an E!!**

**Gimme a V!!**

**Gimme an I!!**

**Gimme an E!!**

**Gimme a W!!**

**Put it all together an what does that spell?? REVIEW!! Haha!!**

**Ciao.**


	5. Different

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this plot.**

**A/N: A few things to say. But first I'd like to apologize. I'd said I'd post it within a week, but didn't. So, I'm giving an extended chapter, the end supposing to be in the sixth chapter, but you guys are so awesome, I have to be so guilty.**

**Secondly, remember that vampires have tempers and are, quote Bella, "crabby", when they are.. y'know, and if you don't know, then I'll explain later. This chapter is the most important as of this moment, because of the last extended part.**

**And, here we have it..**

**Chapter Five: Different**

Renesmee laid her head on Edward's lap cautiously, as if expecting a rebuff, only he didn't reject the move. Her tense legs had relaxed, her new green Converse shoes dangling sinuously off the long bench. She looked up at him with her large doe eyes, only to find his own liquid topaz eyes staring back. She closed her eyes when a lone tear betrayed her will and cascaded down her cheek.

She reached her hand towards her face to wipe it away, only to be stopped by Edward who caught the bead on the tip of his index finger, then tasting the her tears, which held venom still weak, making it just a strong acid. He put his palm on her cheek and she leaned into it, before he asked, "What's wrong?"

Her lids fluttered open, "It's so beautiful, yet so sad."

He nodded solemnly, his fingers still caressing her cheek, but she turned away, raising herself up in a sitting position, and she glided her thin fingers on the grand piano delicately, a small smile on her lips. She suddenly wondered if she could play it.

"B-Renesmee?" Edward murmured.

"Yes?" she did not look at him, still touching the ivory keys which nearly matched the tone of her skin. Pale. White.

He hesitated, not speaking and that was when she turned to meet his face. He finally sighed, "Nothing. It's just good to see you smile."She knew that wasn't what he meant to say, but she let it go, for she trusted him, very much so.

It was an hour after dinner had she ran up the grand stairs which escalated endlessly, and she had reached her room on the third floor with an impossible time of eight seconds, slamming the door with the remaining energy she had left. She was fast, another attribute from her unknowing father. She ran to the bathroom, her feet barely touching the floor until she stopped, then threw the food she forced in out of her system, bit by bit, minute by minute. She was far too weak to pay mind to her senses as she had not heard the conversation that was held in the living room.

She had said she went for a shower, but they were all aware she was lying.

The Cullens looked at Edward expectantly, thinking he would come up to console her. Instead, he shook his head, thinking she needed a few 'human minutes', not knowing she was almost anything _but. _

Rosalie huffed in anger, muttering about how her efforts with Bella ( Renesmee ) was wasted, and calling her ungrateful. Esme however, wondered if her human cooking skills had been a little too out of practice.

The time ticked by agonizingly slow, and she had been in the bathroom for almost half the night, and Rosalie's anger grew to genuine concern for her, while the others grew panicked. But then, Renesmee silenced for an hour, her labored breathing turning even, making everyone assume she was alright and asleep, but Edward had to be assured.

He rose from the leather couch on which he sat, and began walking silently, hesitantly to Renesmee's domain. There he had found her on the cold tiles of the bathroom floor, the back of her head against the wall beside the toilet bowl, her small hand placed on her stomach which was barely heaving oxygen, the other hand running a hand through her hair which fell into her face, her eyes closed. Her eyelids were swollen, not bothering to open when she had heard him enter.

Edward was given the thought that Renesmee was exhausted, and needed her rest, when she was merely battling to keep consciousness as he lifted her in his arms, carrying her to her large bed, and he realized that her usually burning temperature had dropped a few degrees. Then he placed her gently, and she groaned, but didn't protest.

He moved the hair that blew into her face, kissing her softly on her head. Leaving as he decided after an hour of staying, that she needed time alone. No other sound was made that night, until she threw off the covers which cradled her at exactly dawn, and she had not bothered locking the door as she took a cold shower and got dressed, as it would do no good against her kind, but they knew enough to give her privacy.

Downstairs, Edward was not the only one who had noticed a difference in the way Renesmee walked. Her usual light footsteps were dragged, and she was only out of reach for Jasper to know how she felt, and have an idea of what was going on. She had also taken twice as long to prepare herself for school, explaining the early wake.

As she descended down the stairs, she faced her feet, not looking up and her face was obscured by her heavy frame of hair. She was still shuffling her feet against the carpeted floor, and Alice was about to disapprove of the dragging when she remembered the possibility of Renesmee being sick, and she forgave her.

Renesmee was wearing a long sleeved, dark green sweater which hugged her curves tightly, accompanied by a jet-black mini skirt which Alice had forced her in. She wore her green converse she had taken a liking to, lacing up her legs. Her usual bomber jacket and baggy jeans were marked unacceptable in Alice's book. Then Edward realized her hair hadn't it's usual curly waterfall. Instead, it sagged, looking limp. Also, her face shocked everyone as she looked up. She was a pitiful sight, her face paler than the vampires surrounding her, if possible. Her usually flaming cheeks were drained of colour, and her eyes were visibly darker, under them ringlets which proved her exhaustion.

Alice gasped, eyes wide. "You look horrible!"

Renesmee would cringe at her high note, as did Jasper who sensed her pain, and he said, "She _feels _horrible. "

Motherly Esme was concerned for the youth's welfare. "Renesmee, darling, you should stay home from school today. You are unwell."

"I'm alright." The girl waved her hand dismissively, smiling slightly, though it looked like chagrin. Edward eyed her warily, not believing her in the slightest, watching her as she set off towards his Volvo, where they could hear her silently shut the door.

*

"Ren?" Edward called to the sickly form which had been trembling at the passenger seat. The heater was on too high, making Edward's skin warmer than he should have been. He reached out his hand and placed it on her wrist, and his eyes widened. Her temperature had skyrocketed, hotter than before.

"Burn," she whispered to herself, not realizing his touch, nor his voice. Noises were blaring in her ear louder than it should have been, and it was driving her insane.

They were at the school parking lot, cars already parked around the area in a messy collision of colours. The students were leaning against the door, talking too loudly for Renesmee's sake.

Edward wanted to be a gentleman, as to open the door for her, but she had other ideas, thanking him hastily for the ride and almost walking too fast out, even for a human. As she closed the door, the car vibrated lightly he stared at her through the separation of his glass window. _That had never happened before, _he thought.

Renesmee was picking at her lock irritably, fumbling after so many combinations had been wrong. A minute later, a minute full of impatience, her eyes flashed with an emotion seen as anger, her small hands grabbing the lock, breaking them immediately. She opened her tight fists, the metal residue falling to the linoleum, her locker long forgotten.

She was shocked, slightly hyperventilating when she found Alice in her presence.

The pixie frowned at the sight which so much reminded her of a frightened mouse. So fragile, but so different. She watched as Renesmee's eyes slightly diluted. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"Nothing in particular." Renesmee muttered.

"Renesmee, please? Tell me what's wrong?" Alice almost begged, she took the arms of the girl, suddenly the perfect temperature, but the girl looked to her feet to avoid contact.

The bell rung, and Renesmee hissed at its blaringly nasal pitch. "I'm thirsty," she half-lied, "I'll meet you later."

The pixie eyed her suspiciously, before nodding slowly in defeat. She turned her back with one last glance at the girl and she danced to her second class when the final warning bell rung. Then class started as the teacher entered with a hopeful expression, but as he gave a quick look to the opposite chair of Alice Cullen, noticing the new girl wasn't there, he frowned.

Alice waited, glancing at the empty seat beside her, to the door that she thought would open. She couldn't see Renesmee's future for some reason she didn't comprehend, which had her worried since the girl became a member of their vampire family.

So she looked straight to the door, waiting for Renesmee's arrival, ignoring the calls of the teacher.

The pixie thought, hard, and suddenly, she felt as if she were human, and a cinderblock had crushed itself on her. She had realized what was wrong.

Renesmee's skin was cold as she touched her earlier, Renesmee's eyes diluted. She had bruises below her bloodshot eyes, her temper raging. Now only she realized that Renesmee, having no heartbeat _** (A/N: Renesmee does, but it's too fast for anything but her to hear) **_, had stated the obvious, if it weren't for the mixed signals.

But there weren't any anymore. The all stated the obvious. Alice's body screamed the logical answer, the truth, and it was not pleasant.

Renesmee was a vampire.

And she was _thirsty._

And a bloodthirsty vampire with a building full of humans would lead them to only death. No other valid future.

The bell rung.

It was time for lunch.

But for whom?

The dangerous predator or the unsuspecting mortals?

Renesmee hadn't taken a sip from her soda. She heard the fizz of what she thought was poison. _Disgusting._ Of course, she couldn't drink from the bottle at all, not when it broke from the pressure she held it with. Her right hand was sticky, and it had not bled from the glass, but she shown them no mercy, the already jagged glass pieces where fisted in her hand, and she released its residue a second later.

Glass, in the form of dust and ashes flew as wind blew when the doors to the cafeteria, in where she sat had opened, unleashing a gaggle of girls and their tempting smell and perspiration. She felt the need to satiate her thirst.

Her eyes locked on the pulse of a girl's neck. She could see the blood rushing through quickly.

Renesmee had never felt her thirst this strong before. She didn't know why, but she wanted to let the girl run dry, she wanted blood spilt.

A voice brought her back to earth.

"Renesmee?" said her voice of reason, the bronze haired vampire took a seat beside her, glancing worriedly at her hands after seeing the glass residue. He took her wrists, turning them over and over, though he could see there was no done damage. "What happened?" She noticed that he was the only one who had came, her siblings were missing, Alice informing them of the danger, her unsuspecting.

She looked at him in annoyance, but he did not back down, and neither did she. Equal were stubborn. Then she felt shame and guilt for her inexcusable glare, she looked down, muttering her apology. "Sorry. The bottle was fragile."

Edward took a glance at the powder, not believing for a second what she had to say, but let it go. He would ask her again later.

Renesmee sighed, then took a breath. The scent of the human filled cafeteria had struck her like a bolt, she took another breath, and her eyes turned dark.

_Kill._

_Must.. kill._

_Let them die._

_Feed._

Voices came in her head, all telling her to murder the innocent lives of many. She was fighting hard, her hands gripped the table for support, and Edward in restraint.

_Die._

_They. Must. Die._

Her throat closed painfully, a burning feeling that ached to be put out. And she wanted the sources of the sweet smelling scent that wafted freely around her. "Stop the noise!" she begged. Renesmee screamed at the lunch table, covering her ears and her family, that had just arrived, stared at her. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, her face flushed, why wasn't anyone helping her?

"Ed-ward,please!" she begged again, "Stop the noise! Please stop them! It's hurting me, please help me!" but Edward could not help her, there was no noise now in the silent cafeteria that watched her display. But that had only amplified the sounds of the hungry, sinful sounds, hearing the even beats of many hearts.

She hunched her back forward and tensed herself further, hearing Edward's warnings that had passed her ear, she had not heard his pleas. Sanity of her mind has long since passed, on the verge of a hunt, she needed to move, but she wouldn't let herself. Edward had called for her once more, but her name wasn't what escaped his lips.

"Bella." He said.

She lost herself then, falling unconscious.

_Weak, too weak. _

Her bloodlust had nearly conquered her thoughts, now, stronger than ever.

*

_**A/N: And now, to those who had wondered where Bella had gone… This is the extended part..**_

That night, Bella watched from where she sat, the streets slick and damp from its recent shower. The roads reflected the tan lights of the streetlights, giving off a slight glow. It was silent, only the sounds of the greenery rustling with the wind in percussion, the crickets strummed their strings.

Beautiful, bittersweet symphony.

It was past midnight, no moon had shone its light, no stars were out, so it was another empty sky. The world was hiding from her, she felt, or was _she _hiding from the world?

Her feet moved on its own accord, coming closer to the window where _he _once entered at night, as she slept. But she had not slept, and he wasn't coming tonight, was he? He hadn't come for two years, so she knew the answer. She knew he meant what he said.

"_You… don't … want me?" she whispered to him, tears begging to spill on her human form._

"_No."_

"It will be as if I'd never existed." She whispered his words, but now, not entirely sure who would remove themselves from existence upon the other.

"It will be as if I'd never existed." She said again, her hand touching her chest, where her heart had beat before.

_He _didn't care. Her lower lip trembled.

Blinking back tears, she ran towards her window, leaping outside and landing on the balls of her feet with a silent thud. She stood there, a motionless statue for so long, she came back to herself when she felt a drop of rain fall on the side of her cheek. It was raining, again.

She walked the dark streets as it rained on her. She felt so vulnerable, scared, though she saw no reason to be. Could it be the lack of _his _comforting presence? Could it be the lack of a child, whose hand she would have been holding? Or was it the lack of both? She could just imagine her daughter being carried on Ed-_his _back. Isabella whimpered, realizing she was thinking, yet again, about what should have been.

Unconsciously, she hummed her lullaby, especially composed for her by her love. Her voice broke a few notes as she sobbed, letting her feet lead her once more, and she entered the woods, keeping her slow pace, not needing to hurry when she had all the time in the world.

She was already so soaked, her pallid face drenched in rain, but should have been tears. She felt one with the night; aloof, cold, _alone. _

She found herself suddenly in the meadow, but instead of curling away, she ghosted closer, touching the bark of the trees with the tips of her fingers, the grass which grew, swayed aside as she walked past. Even in the night it was beautiful, the wildflowers grew in numbers, the bubbling sounds of the stream nearby were lost in the rain. She sat in the centre, hugging her knees close to her chest.

All she wished now was to drift off to a pleasant dream, in her sleep, where she could dream the existence of her two loved ones. Where she could have wanted forever right there, because she knew they were alright. She wished now she were human, not what she was, what she wanted for so long. "What cruel irony," she muttered aloud.

She knew her heart was with _him, _as it forever will be. Just as her heart would also belong to her daughter until the end of time. Forever.

Her daughter would've had forever.

_Impenetrable skin, no heartbeat.._

Suddenly, she gasped aloud.

Her daughter… Renesmee, was vampire. She would've survived. She was immortal, dying would have been impossible.

Isabella's eyes flashed with anger, hurt and confusion. How? Where was her daughter now? How was she taken away from her? Who could've done this?

_Indestructible, immortal._

Renesmee Carlie Cullen was alive.

**0.0**

**Kinda boring, but A LOT had happened here.. **

**Lemme explain a few things.. **

**1) Bella and Alice both think Renesmee is a vampire, and they are half right.**

**2) If you ask what was happening to Renesmee, since she's already half vampire, she can go through her day consciously as she goes through her transformation. Yes, she's going through a transformation, also explaining her hot and cold temperature.**

**This explains her growing bloodlust.**

**By the way, I sent a little cliffy somewhere, can anyone spot it?**

**I wanna beat the last review count, please?? (pouts)**

**Muahahaha!! I'm deciding to send previews of the next chapter to reviewers in PMs. Yes, evil of me. (chuckles sinisterly)**

**You wouldn't wanna miss this.**

**So… Review and get a preview!**

_._


End file.
